Ashita
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: KnK.. Just a little insight on the couple's thoughts.. Rather old... Mind you I'd like to have reviews.


Rambles and jambles:   
I dug this out of my files one day when I was bored.. Read through it and revised some. It's old and unfinished.. But after a few moments of thinking I ended up having it as a short one-shot.. No offense but I really detest Kaoru and Kenshin as a pair.. As we all know they'd end up together.. It's a free country, so don't flame. Good to have reviews though. So go ahead and read. ^^  
  
  
Ashita (Tomorrow)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'It sure is one fine morning,' Kaoru thought. 'It's lovely having a nice family of friends to be with.' Looking at Sanosuke and Yahiko fighting over a piece of bread, and Kenshin laughing beside her at the two. She drank the last bit of tea she had and excused herself. "I need to walk around town a little bit. I don't like to miss a day like this." Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kenshin stood up and agreed with her. "Yeah! Let's walk around!" cheered Sanosuke. "Yeah, lets go," said Kenshin. "It really is a lovely day today."   
  
So they set off towards town and walked around a bit. A few hours later, they were walking through the shops when Yahiko's stomach grumbled saying that it's lunchtime. "Aww... Is Yahiko-CHAN hungry already?" Sanosuke teased. "Don't call me CHAN!!" Yahiko yelled then started gnawing on Sano's spiked head.  
  
"Hey!! Get off of me!!!"   
  
"Not until you stop calling me CHAN!!!"  
  
"Maa, maa let's just enjoy the day ne?" Kenshin sweatdropped.  
Meanwhile Kaoru was too busy looking at the items on the stalls to notice Yahiko and Sano's bickering, along with Kenshin's occasional "OROROROO!!" She looked in a jewelry shop admiring all the wonderful silver and gold until one item caught her eye.  
  
A beautifully carved sapphire stone shaped in a heart embedded in pure white gold.  
  
"Kirei..." Kaoru mumbled. She glanced at Kenshin who was outside looking around and sighed. 'He'll never notice me... Even if I dance naked in front of him..' She blushed at that last thought. 'Dame! I'm not that desperate!... I just wish that Kenshin will notice my love for him.'   
  
Kenshin was aware of Kaoru looking at him, but he didn't mind, he avoided her stare and kept looking everywhere except her. He did notice her admiring at the ring in the jewelry shop. He sighs inwardly, 'I love her so much.. demo.. I don't have the courage to tell her so... Besides, I'm not sure of her feelings for me... I'm not sure of my feelings for her..' {Yes you are..} another voice at the back of his mind said. {You love her..} 'I do.. but I'm not worthy...' {You are worthy of her, can't you see her heart aches for your love? Are you going to keep pushing her away until she finally gives up on you?} 'It's for the best..' He was snapped back into reality when he heard Kaoru calling to him.   
  
"Ne, Kenshin let's have lunch at the Akabeko!!" she said cheerfully. Yahiko and Sanosuke were already way ahead of her. "Oi Jou-chan, Kenshin, hurry up!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmm...!!! Miso soup!!" Kaoru said contentedly eating the miso. Sanosuke and Yahiko were fighting over the last piece of fish aaaaannnnddd... Sanosuke being the oldest, got it and gobbled it up. After a few seconds of chewing, he coughed up a fishbone. "Tori atama.." Yahiko muttered and nibbled on his onigiri.  
  
"I heard that!" Sano mumbled, taking a swig of his sake.  
  
Kenshin was quiet during the exchange of colorful words between Sano and Yahiko. Kaoru was subdued in her thoughts to notice that her tea was already cold and yet she still drank from it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed. She was glad to be home. They had a good time roaming around the stalls and markets. They even met Megumi, who was usually busy at the clinic.  
  
She couldn't sleep. Even though she was so tired, she just couldn't get her eyes to close. 'Mou! maybe some fresh air will help.' She got up from her futon and opened the shoji, meeting the cool, crisp night air. Sitting down on the porch, she tried to calm herself down, taking in a deep relaxing breath and letting it out again. She looked up at the night sky, marveling at its deepness and mystery. She stayed like that for a moment and then stood up and went back inside, closing the shoji behind her. As she got in her futon, a last thought drifted through her mind, 'Tomorrow will be a good day.' And then she fell asleep, dreaming of a red-headed rurouni.  
  
As Kaoru dreamt, a silent figure with flaming red hair opened and closed the gate to the Kamiya Dojo; stealthily walking back to his quarters, putting a small box containing a heart-shaped sapphire stoned ring beside his futon and slept, thinking that tomorrow will be a good day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-OwArI-  
  
Afterthoughts:  
Hope you enjoyed it.. *shrug* 


End file.
